Memories of Her
by Kristen Verne
Summary: (set during KH2) Kairi has been kidnapped and now she is meeting all the remaining members of Organization 13. However, some of them know her. She remembers nothing, but they know her well. Old memories stir within the Nobodies with Kairi caught in the center.


**I saw a pic of Kairi and Demyx when she was captured. That inspired this little story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

"What are you doing!?"

"This person will only bring trouble to you. He is going to use you in order to turn Sora into a Heartless."

Kairi's mind raced. She looked from the man with blue hair to Axel, who lay on the ground. Her struggling against the white and silver monster which held her had ceased for now, at this other man's words. Yes, Axel had kidnapped her, but he just wanted his friend back. This other man couldn't be right…

"Y-you're lying…"

The man looked at the monster holding her. "Take her away."

The monster pulled on the girl's arms, and she pulled back. "No! Lemme go!"

The monster's pull lessened and she looked up to see it vanishing, struck by a red and silver chakram. Axel pushed himself up, smirking. He'd saved her. However, the blue-haired man sighed. "Geez, even if you are a traitor, getting rid of you is such a pity… however you still have to disappear."

Axel and the man both summoned weapons and began to battle. Kairi managed to pull away from the vanishing monster, and ran. A yell made her pause as she saw Axel's opponent go crazy. Axel held out a hand, opening one of those dark portals.

He was going to leave her there.

"Axel!" Kairi lunged forward, only for a second monster to grab her. "What he said, it is a lie…?"

He looked at the girl, his eyes filled with something that resembled pity and sorrow. "I'm sorry…" With that, he vanished, leaving the girl behind.

Kairi stood, too stunned to do anything as the monster dragged her to the blue-haired man.

"Finally. Dealing with him is such a pain." He took the girl's chin in his hand. "Now, come along, Kairi." He opened his own black portal as another monster came their way. This one held the yellow dog Kairi had seen before.

As the cold, dark portal enveloped them, Kairi snapped back to reality, and they stepped into a silver and white hallway. "No! Let me go! What are you going to do to us!?"

She received no answer as they went down some flights of stairs, to a large room with cells lining the walls. One cell door came open and the monsters threw the girl and dog inside. Kairi reached the bars just as they came down, locking them inside.

"I need you to wait here for a little while… Kairi…"

"No…" Kairi stumbled back, still unsure if this was really happening to her. When she hit the back wall of the cell, she slid down, curling up. The dog came over, whimpering slightly as he pawed at her. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Pluto. Sora… Riku… What should I do now…?" In the silence of that prison, all that could be heard was the sound of her sobbing.

* * *

"Aw man! Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Demyx slumped over. "You mean I have to guard a prisoner…? You've got the wrong guy for this."

"Just do as I say," Sïax snapped. "I must continue my search for Axel before I join the rest of you at Hollow Bastion."

"Fine…" Demyx trumped down the stairs after the superior Nobody. When they reached the cell, he heard the patter of feet as the prisoner came to the bars, looking out at who was coming. Demyx saw a girl with red hair and indigo eyes staring at him. Her face seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Watch her until you leave for Hollow Bastion." Sïax turned on his heels and strode away, leaving the two alone.

The young Nobody gave a shy smile. "Hey there. I'm Demyx, what's your name." The girl didn't answer. He walked over to the bars, placing his hand on her head; the girl tensed instantly. "Don't be like that. I won't hurt you. Ya' know, I bet we'll be good friends before this is all over."

"I doubt that…"

"She speaks!" Demyx patted her head. "Now, how about a name?"

The girl pulled back, walking to the corner of the cell before she sat down. "I'm not telling you anything, you creep."

"That's just rude. "

"You guys kidnapped me! If anyone's rude it's you!"

Demyx sighed. "Ok, look, we got off on the wrong foot. Let's try this again… I'm Demyx, it's nice to meet you." For the next two hours, he tried, and tried to get the girl to answer him, but she refused. However, she did become a little more comfortable with him. His cheery personality made her calm down.

She moved closer to the bars over time, listening to him as he went on, and on about the other members in the Organization. He told her all their names, described how they looked and she learned his opinion of each of them. A few times, he even made her laugh a little.

As he was going into detail about the missions he had sometimes a Dusk slithered up. "Oh, crap." Demyx groaned. "I've gotta go. We've got this big attack on Hollow Bastion and they expect me to help… man, they've got the wrong guy." He moved towards the exit. "Well, see ya later, girlie. Nice talking to you."

"Kairi…"

"Huh?" The Nobody stopped to see her smiling at him.

"My name is Kairi."

He smiled. "Well, see ya later, Kairi." Finally! An answer. As he opened up a portal and jogged through, some memories from his human life came flooding back. "Kairi… wait, KAIRI!?" It all made sense, the red hair, the eyes, her name… "That can't be… Kairi Mae. The daughter of Radiant Garden's captain of the guard? The daughter of the princess and most beautiful woman ever? The great-niece of Ansem the Wise himself?"

Now that he thought more, it had to be her. He'd learned about the royal family in school and had seen pictures of Princess Kairi. But… he thought she'd disappeared. That's what Xemnas told Sïax and Axel. Now she was here, in the dungeon.

Sïax said he had the person closest to Sora. Did that mean that Kairi had ended up on Sora's homeworld and she was the person he cared about most? This was crazy… but it made sense. He wanted to go back, to ask her about everything that had happened, but he had a job to do. Exiting the portal, he vowed to go back when he was done, and ask her about everything.

* * *

"Sïax." Xemnas looked down from his throne, face riddled with what looked like curiosity and amusement. "I believe there is something you have to tell us. The dusks tell me we have a guest in the castle."

"Yes, but I did not wish to bother you before, but I have found the one Sora cares the most for."

The Superior grinned. "I know, and the name… I have not heard that name in a very long time. It is quite fortunate for us."

"You know, you could let the rest of us in on your little secret."

Sïax looked Xigbar in the eye. "Her name is Kairi."

It took them all a moment before Xigbar spoke. "Wait! You don't mean Kairi Mae? The daughter of Kaname and Rimi?"

"Yes. You may go and see for yourself if you wish."

Xaldin lowered his eyes. "Their child…"

"Oh Xladin, don't act like this stirs up old feelings. I mean, we don't have any, but it does bring back memories."

Luxord laughed. "I wonder if the King of Hearts will come for his queen."

"He will," Sïax nodded. "I asked him to show me how much she meant to him. He laid down his dignity, put his life at my feet, and begged to be brought to her."

The laugher of Xigbar echoed across the room. "Wow! He really does care for her. What are the odds that she would be the connection between the two people I dislike the most."

"It appears she does not remember us."

"Aw, too bad." Xigbar laughed. "At least we know that Sora will come right to our doorstep."

"Indeed…"

* * *

Xemnas walked out of a portal into Kairi's cell. The dog, Pluto, growled at him. With a wave of his hand, Dusks grabbed the animal, gagging him.

Kairi lay in the back corner, curled up, asleep with her head resting on her arm. Xemnas approached her, smirking down. He held up his hand, a cloud of darkness appearing. When it faded, Xemnas held a sheathed Katana and a broach inlaid with a large jewel.

A memory flashed of him holding these same objects as his human self looked down upon the newly dead Kaname and Rimi Mae, Kairi's mother and father. He remembered the looks in their eyes as he killed them and the same look and the eyes of Kairi's grandmother when he murdered her.

And there was Kairi… The child who vanished right as he reached for her. He knew Aqua must have cast the spell to do that, but now it didn't matter.

"After all these years," Xemnas looked at the objects he held, "I finally have your child. Even if she if she does not become useful for a long time, she will bring me Sora, who will be most useful." He chuckled slightly. "Aqua, Kaname, Rimi, your attempts to stop me and save this princess have failed."

The sword and broach disappeared before Xemnas went back through a portal. The noise alerted Kairi; she sat up just as the Dusks released Pluto. She rubbed her arms as another portal opened. This time two men exited, one with long sideburns and the other with an eyepatch.

"Who are you."

"Hiya, Princess!" The eyepatch man grinned. "Name's Xigbar and this is Xaldin. We just wanted to see the pretty prize that Sïax brought in."

The girl shuddered until Xaldin held up his hand. "Xigbar, we did not come here to frighten the girl." He laid a tray of food down for her. "I came here to bring her food. You just tagged along."

"Fine, fine." Xigbar waved his hand before leaving.

Xaldin sighed before looking down at Kairi. She sat there, glaring up at him; she was the spitting image of her mother. "I will leave you then."

Kairi watched him go before pulling the tray to her. She felt like she'd met these men before, but couldn't place it. As she ate, she looked over at the dog. "Pluto, we will escape, and we can't let these men scare us." A brave smile stretched across her face. "You ready?" The dog barked, his tail wagging expectantly. "Alright then." Shoving the last of the food in her mouth, she stood up, eyes narrowing on the cell door. "Let's see what we can do about these bars…"

* * *

 **I pulled some things from the manga, because I love the manga so much!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **1 Timothy 1:14 (NLT)**

" _ **Oh, how generous and gracious our Lord was! He filled me with the faith and love that come from Christ Jesus."**_


End file.
